Tiempo de espera
by the last star
Summary: Sekurt. Para Sebastian Smythe era muy común despertar en una cama ajena y con alguien cuyo nombre no recuerda pero él sabe que sentirse deseado no quita el sentimiento de soledad. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox. Si fuesen míos, todos estarían tras Kurt y Blaine seria un mar de celos ;)

**Nota de autora al pie de página.**

**Autor: **Chiyo-san n.n

**Parejas:** Sekurt y mención del klaine

**Título:** Tiempo de espera

**Resumen:** Sekurt. Para Sebastian Smythe era muy común despertar en una cama ajena y con alguien cuyo nombre no recuerda pero él sabe que sentirse deseado no quita el sentimiento de soledad. One-shot.

* * *

><p>Para Sebastian Smythe era por demás común despertar en una cama ajena, con alguien cuyo nombre no recuerda y con un rostro que no se molestará en ver para saber quien había sido su ligue de la noche anterior. Pero sentirse deseado no disminuía nunca el sentimiento de soledad que tenía a pesar de tener a alguien a su lado.<p>

Cuando Sebastian despertó aquella mañana y vio el cuerpo bronceado de un hombre, él no se molestó en ver el rostro de quien la noche anterior había sido víctima de sus encantos. Se levantó y vio el departamento de alguien que se notaba vivía de forma cómoda. Se vistió y antes de salir de aquel departamento, se preparó una tostada para comer en el camino.

Salió cerrando silenciosamente la puerta tras de sí y se recostó en aquella tabla de madera tallada. Suspiró. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era más del medio día. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar cansado.

-¿Sebastian?- aquella voz se le hizo familiar, y cómo olvidarla si le pertenecía al contratenor ex miembro del Glee Club de la secundaria Mckinley, novio del ex líder Warbler quien fue uno de su larga lista de conquistas. Kurt Hummel, el chico con el que pasó meses de drama por querer conquistar y llevarse a la cama a Blaine Anderson.

-Kurt- una sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras susurraba aquel nombre. El chico con el pasar del tiempo se había puesto más atractivo de lo que ya era en el entonces en el que lo conoció.

-Sebastian, cuanto tiempo, no sabía que vivías aquí- Kurt le sonrió y Sebastian no pudo evitar notar como los ojos de aquel chico eran hermosos cuando él se reflejaba en esas lagunas azul-verdosas.

-No lo hago, tan sólo me quedé a dormir con un amigo-

-Una conquista más bien- le dijo Kurt en tono de regaño -No has cambiado en nada- negó con la cabeza.

Sebastian Smythe y Kurt Hummel tras todo el drama por Blaine Anderson en el que Kurt había salido victorioso, ambos chicos formaron una extraña amistad en el corto tiempo de estudiantes de secundaria que les quedó tras el drama. Pero ya habían pasado dos años de eso. Cada uno había tomado rumbos distintos, Kurt se dirigió a NYAD, Blaine se dedicó a la música, sabia que el chico ya contaba con un disco en la actualidad, y Sebastian había decidido estudiar en Juilliard actuación.

Sebastian segundos después notó la bolsa de víveres que cargaba Kurt en una de sus manos.

-¿Vives aquí?- preguntó.

-Sí, a unos dos departamentos de este, lo comparto con Rachel, ¿la recuerdas?- Sebastian asintió y fue ahí cuando notó un detalle no dicho.

-¿Y Blaine?- preguntó Sebastian.

-No es lugar para hablar, tu conquista podría despertar en cualquier minuto- Kurt evadió la pregunta y miró a Sebastian -Ven, ya es tarde y como Rach está de viaje no quiero almorzar sólo.

Sebastian aceptó con una sonrisa en sus finos labios y siguió silenciosamente al chico Hummel.

Kurt le invitó a pasar a su departamento y Sebastian observó su entorno. Era un lugar acogedor donde los colores armonizaban y los muebles parecían más estéticos que para simple comodidad. El librero central lleno de libros clásicos, best sellers, guiones de obras de teatro y de cultura general. El televisor era enorme y todas la comodidades que se pudieran necesitar y sobrar.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Kurt al notar como Sebastian observaba el lugar con ojo crítico.

-Sí, es muy digno de una diva esclava de la moda como tú Hummel.

-¿Eso es un alago Smythe?- preguntó con una sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta ingresó a la cocina.

Sebastian lo siguió y lo vio ponerse un delantal que a su parecer pareciera haber sido de uno de los mejores diseñadores y hecho especialmente para quien lo portaba en esos momentos.

Sebastian había ofrecido su ayuda pero Kurt la rechazó pues decía que el invitado no podía hacer el trabajo del anfitrión. Para Sebastian el ver a Kurt cocinar le pareció una escena sumamente sexy, con aquel delantal puesto y el verlo cocinar para él, era una escena que le hizo sentir como si aquello era lo que él buscaba, no el simple sexo vacio que había tenido y despertado en cama de un perfecto extraño, que gracias al licor y a la calentura del momento, no recordaba nada referente a él.

Kurt sirvió la comida, un delicioso pollo a la naranja y ambos se sentaron a degustarlo.

-¿Y Blaine?- Sebastian repitió aquella pregunta y Kurt bajó su tenedor, miró directamente sus ojos y Smythe pudo notar la tristeza superada en ellos, pero tristeza a fin de cuentas. Y a pesar de la belleza de aquellos ojos, Sebastian quiso que no lo viera con aquella mirada triste.

-Terminamos- le respondió -hace unos meses, él se largo a Los Ángeles.

-Si no te incomoda-

-Pues, tenías razón- respondió a la silenciosa pregunta hecha por Smythe -una vez es su culpa, dos veces es porque la culpa es mía. Blaine me volvió a ser infiel, le descubrí un chupón, peleamos, dijimos cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento y terminamos o mejor dicho, lo terminé. Es más, creo que el tostador chocó contra su cabeza –Kurt rió un poco.

Sebastian silbó suavemente, asombrado por la naturalidad con la que Kurt decía aquello. Pero podía ver el dolor en sus ojos sobre la risa del hecho.

-Kurt...- Sebastian susurró aquel nombre antes de levantarse e inclinarse sobre la mesa, apoyándose en esta para llegar a acercarse al rostro de Kurt, besándolo.

Sebastian no sabía lo que hacía, había sido un impulso, se había sentido atraído como un metal a un imán ante aquella figura de rostro jovial y ojos tristes, sintió la necesidad de besarlo, de enredar sus brazos en aquella fina cintura, tocar aquella piel de porcelana. Pero impulso o no, Sebastian se encontraba besando aquellos carnosos labios.

Kurt se encontraba sorprendido, no esperaba que Sebastian le besase pero aun así correspondió. Sebastian movía sus labios y Kurt le correspondía, a pesar de la incomoda posición el beso se volvió apasionado.

Cuando el aire hizo falta fue cuando se separaron, Sebastian se incorporó y se sentó nuevamente, pero en ningún momento dejo de ver al chico de piel de porcelana mientras que a este le ganó la vergüenza y agachó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-No lo sé- respondió- Quise hacerlo, eres irresistible.

-Sebastian, no quiero pertenecer a tu lista de conquistas.

-Y no quiero que lo seas- Kurt fijó su mirada en los verdes ojos de Sebastian y por primera vez notó el encanto de estos.

-Kurt, me prestas tu baño, deseo asearme- Kurt asintió y silenciosamente le había pedido a Sebastian que lo siguiera a lo que era la habitación del chico. Era del tamaño adecuado, una cama baja pero lo suficientemente grande como para que durmiesen más de dos personas, sábanas oscuras y sobrias, un escritorio con una pequeña laptop en esta, un librero personal y entre otras cosas.

Kurt se dirigió hacia su armario y sacó un par de blackjeans entallados como los que sólo él solía usar, una camisa a cuadros de manga a medio brazo de color azul y un bóxer slip negro.

-Espero te quede mi ropa, eres más alto que yo así que no sé- Kurt extendió las prendas y Sebastian las tomó para luego pasar al baño personal del cuarto del chico Hummel.

Se desvistió y metió en la regadera, sentía como el agua caliente que acariciaba su cuerpo relajaba sus músculos mientras limpiaba su piel.

Sebastian pudo ver la gran variedad de productos para la piel y el cabello, una gama completa de olores dulces que llegaban a inundar sus fosas nasales embriagándolo de aquel aroma tan peculiar como lo era el de Kurt, pero aun así faltaba el aroma propio y natural del chico.

Aquel aroma que llegaba a él lo excitaba, adoraba aquel olor embriagador y dulce, podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba de excitación y ansiedad. Sentía como la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse en su cuerpo con la sola idea de estar en el lugar en el que aquel chico de incomparable belleza también se desnudaba para tomar el baño.

Podían decirle pervertido por pensar de esta forma pero esto era algo que lo encendía. Ese chico lo encendía, siempre lo hacía.

Había conocido a Kurt no de la mejor manera pero la corta amistad que mantuvieron en su periodo de secundaria le mostró cuanto podía llegar a desear a un chico y no sólo en el ámbito sexual sino en lo afectivo. Ese chico lo había aceptado como su amigo a pesar de haber intentado robar al primer novio de este, lo había perdonado y depositado su confianza en él.

Era el primero que hacía eso, el primero que confió en él.

En aquella época en la que pudo conocer mejor al chico, se dio cuenta del porque Blaine lo prefirió. Aquel chico era inocente, dulce, fiel a su amor, era honesto, y tenía tantas virtudes, también pudo conocer su lado de diva y no le importó, le gusto todo él.

A pesar de los años el sentimiento y la atracción que Sebastian sentía por Kurt seguía ahí. Intacta.

Salió de la regadera y vistió con la ropa de Kurt, le quedaba bien, no lo podía negar.

Al salir del cuarto de baño pudo ver como Kurt, recostado en su cama, descansaba, las piernas fuera de la cama mientras el resto de su cuerpo reposaba. Y para Sebastian eso era una invitación, una que no dudo en tomar.

Sebastian caminó en silencio para dirigirse hacia Kurt y posarse sobre él pues sabía que no dormía. Kurt abrió sus ojos al sentir como la cama se hundía un poco a los costados de su cadera y luego de su cabeza, Sebastian había colocado sus rodillas a los lados de la cadera de Kurt y apoyado sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de este.

-¿Sebastian?- preguntó Kurt y el aludido sonrió de lado y miró a Kurt a los ojos para besarlo después, no inició con el ligero rose de la vez anterior, esta vez fue un beso demandante, uno que pedía a gritos más contacto, más sensaciones, más de todo... más de él.

Sebastian avanzó de los labios al cuello de Kurt, devorando y marcado cada centímetro de piel porcelana expuesta. Kurt gemía ante cada mordida y ante cada caricia.

-Sebastian, no quiero ser otra de tus conquistas- Kurt dijo entre gemidos ahogados mientras intentaba que Sebastian parara con las caricias sin querer hacerlo realmente.

-Y no te pido que lo seas, Kurt- Sebastian lo observó fijamente- Kurt, tú me gustas bastante, desde la secundaria, cuando el drama por Anderson acabo pude verte, conocerte. ¿Y sabes una cosa?- Kurt lo miró expectante y Sebastian sonrió con picardía -me encantaste, me vuelves loco, me enciendes. Eres el único chico con el que sé que no es sólo lo físico.

Cuando cocinaste para mí hoy, te vi con ese delantal y me dije que era esto lo que yo quería, tener a alguien que me cuide, alguien que al despertar recuerde su nombre, sepa quien es y que me quiere como yo a él y yo sé que ese alguien eres tú Kurt- Sebastian miró a Kurt a los ojos, ya había dicho todo, se había abierto ante este chico.

Y como respuesta Kurt lo besó, un beso casto y sin apuros, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Sebastian para atraerlo hacia sí.

-Sebastian, tal vez no sienta ahora lo que tú sientes por mí, acabo de salir de una relación y ahora llegas tú. Pero podemos intentarlo, tú me gustas, no lo niego.

Y Sebastian lo abrazó, se quedaron así, no hubo necesidad de nada más. Y por primera vez, a Sebastian le bastó un abrazo para quedar satisfecho pues al despertar sabía que no habría nadie desconocido, que sabría el nombre de con quien dormiría y que este lo querría.

Sebastian estaba dispuesto en darle tiempo al tiempo para esperar a Kurt, siempre lo haría.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?, aquí un SeKurt. Me gusta mucho la pareja jajajaja disculpen si esta medio raro el fic pero lo escribí el 31 de diciembre a las 11:30 y lo terminé a la 1:45 del 1ero de Enero del 2012 y ya con varias copas de vino encima. ¡Felices fiestas! Este es mi regalo por el nuevo año! Mi primer fic del 2012! Y espero les haya gustado. No lo publiqué antes porque no sabía que nombre ponerle al fic jajaja nunca he sido buena con eso. xD

Para aquells que tienen Twitter y deseen seguirme, ahí avisaré cuando publicaré nuevos fics o me pueden dar sugerencias para yo poner manos a la obra, ustedes me siguen y yo les sigo xD

**Mi Twitter:** Chiyo_san_96

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido._


End file.
